Hesitation
by kawaii-firestar
Summary: Neji Hyuga was never a man of hesitation. That applies to everything, including love. NejixTenten oneshot Warning: First story!


**Hesitation**

Neji Hyuga. People cower in fear at the name. Or rather, they feared the person the name referred to. He was proclaimed as the best genin to ever graduate from the Ninja Academy in Konoha. He was a genius and the strongest fighter to ever come from the Hyuga Clan. He was their prodigy. Neji was under perfect control of his emotions; never letting them show through his cold exterior. That's all anyone ever saw him as. Except for one kunoichi: Tenten. She, being his only sane teammate was allowed to train with the prodigy and (even though-)

**((E/n -he would rather rip out his brain and feed it to a bunch of rouge ninja than-))**

**((A/n Shut up! This is supposed to be the serious part!))**

**((E/n Fine. #goes and burns a Neji plushy#))**

(- he would never admit it) become his friend. He confided in her some things he

would never say to anyone else and that is how she judged him. In her point of view, Neji Hyuga was a determined ninja. Once he set his mind to something he never gave up until his task was completed. To her, Neji Hyuga was never a man of hesitation.

Her judgments never faltered. In fact, he confirmed her judgments everyday. HE always reminded her that it was either go or hesitate and get hurt. In his mind, hesitation was never an option.

"You're late," commented an emotionless Hyuga.

"I'm sorry Neji," Tenten apologized between her heavy breaths. She had run the whole way to their usual training ground narrowly avoiding two spandex clad people doing their usual 100 laps around Konoha. She was only two minutes late and Neji was already biting her head off. Most people wouldn't even come to train at 5 am and train for 12 hours straight everyday.

Neji didn't acknowledge her apology and, activating his Byakugan, took his sparring position.

"One minute Neji," Tenten said and rested her hands on her knees.

The prodigy mentally sighed, deactivated his Byakugan, and stood up. How far had she run? He found he didn't know the answer to that question but he could tell she had run quite a ways.

Tenten was so worried about being late that she didn't have time to put her hair up. That was one thing Neji noticed. His eyes followed the shoulder length brown hair cascading down her back. He stopped his observation when Tenten straightened up. His eyes met her chocolate brown orbs.

The weapons mistress took some bobby pins out of her pocket and put her hair up in the usual buns. A part of Neji wanted her to keep her hair down but he quickly pushed the thought aside.

Once he saw she was done with her hair he gave her a small nod and Tenten camouflaged herself in the trees. Neji activated his Byakugan and took his starting position again. Then, he waited.

The first hail of weapons rained down on him and training began. It was the same as usual. Each of them was running thoughts over and over again in their mind. The topics much different.

_Why did I wait for her to catch her breath? _Neji found himself asking. _She was tired. Why did I care? She wouldn't train as well. _To him, the last answer sounded like a lie. _Why was I watching her? She was the only thing to look at. _That was a very rational answer. As was expected from one as smart as the great Neji Hyuga. Then the topic buried deeper. _Why didn't I notice her eyes before? I never had a chance. Why did I want her hair to stay down? It made her look better. _His thoughts seemed to stop momentarily but he quickly regained his composure. _Why did I think of that?_ His immediate answers halted at this time and Neji had to think about this one.

He reflected on the missions they had done in the past. She always had that perky smile that drove him crazy. The determined look in her eyes was always there when an enemy was near. She was the voice of reason in the pointless fights that ensued between Lee and him. Tenten was the weapons mistress and best kunoichi in her class. She wanted to be the best kunoichi in the whole world and wouldn't give up. She respected Lee and him. In return he respected her. Tenten was perfect. Neji had finally found the answer to his question.

_Because I love her…_

Neji straightened and deactivated his Byakugan once more. Tenten stepped out of the trees immediately, ignoring her plan for the next attack. "What is it Neji?"

He turned to her. "Tenten…" He never knew her name could be so addicting. So sweet.

"Yes Neji?" she asked, worried about the lack of sense her teammate was making.

He walked up to her and said her name again, savoring the sound of it. The perplexed look on her face made him want to smile but that would have to come later.

"Yes Neji?" she asked again, a hint of irritation in her voice. The same thing over and over again was getting annoying.

"Tenten…" he murmured for a third time and Tenten was about to ask him 'what' again but she was stopped… by Neji's lips.

Her eyes widened in shock but she slowly relaxed and returned the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. This was bold for Neji as Tenten knew well so, in turn, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Neji was enjoying the feeling he was experiencing. It was new after all. He was enjoying but Tenten was doing a little victory dance in her head. _Neji's kissing me!!!_ She cheered. Once her dance was over and the two had to break apart for air she smiled and looked into Neji's opalescent eyes.

"Hesitation is still never an option, right Neji?"

**((E/n #gags and dies at the insane fluffiness with her least favorite character while the author watches with fascination#))**


End file.
